Followers of Christ are counseled to “take up your cross and follow me” (Matthew 16:24; Mark 8:34; Luke 9:23) and to surrender their burdens and worries to Christ. Christ said, “Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest.” Matthew 11:30, This teaching is echoed in Philippians 4:6-7, “Do not be anxious about anything, but in everything, by prayer and petition with thanksgiving, present your requests to God. And the peace of God, which transcends all understanding, will guard your hearts and your minds in Christ Jesus.”